


15岁

by CyanHibiscus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanHibiscus/pseuds/CyanHibiscus
Summary: 师生年下au
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Kudos: 5





	15岁

**Author's Note:**

> 是昨天做的一个梦，去掉了过于ooc的18x情节仍然十分ooc  
> _(:* ｣∠)_

下雨了。

怎么能在这个时候下雨！卡卡西抱紧怀里的学生，尽量为他遮挡冰凉的水滴，身体躬成滑稽的姿势。

没人嘲笑他，大家都知道失去同伴的感受。也没人有功夫理他，每个人都在收拾着什么，帐篷、物资、尸体，木叶要转移阵地了。

医疗忍者已经先一步去了损失更大的东部营地，雾隐的突然袭击让他们元气大伤，但据说水门班的小姑娘用惊人的意志力驯服了三尾，所以指挥部认为这次是木叶血赚。

真是简单的计算方式。卡卡西心想。几百条命、一个女忍悲惨的后半生换一只尾兽，真是太划算了。

他不敢想象水门该有多么痛苦，就如他几个小时前，也不会想到自己会怀抱着命悬一线的学生，心如刀绞。

暗部软甲面积不大，只能堪堪盖住少年身体的一部分，那里的皮肉被高温蒸汽烫得乱七八糟，其下的骨骼肌肉应该都受损了，否则他不会站都站不住。不及时医治的话，会留下难看的伤痕吧，不过这孩子可能会很开心，说什么“这是优秀忍者的勋章”。

所以你一定要活着被授勋啊，臭小子。

“卡卡西老师……？”

微弱的气音在风雨中几不可闻，但卡卡西敏锐地捕捉到了。这小小的呼唤像是让他的查克拉瞬间全满，脚步一下子轻快起来。

“凯。”他心中煎熬，声音却依旧冷静。

“玄间和……咳，惠比寿……”

“他们去追医疗队了，你保持清醒，一会儿就没事了。”

“嗯。”凯安心地笑起来。他脸上也有烫伤，笑得实在不怎么好看，不过足够鼓舞卡卡西了。

“老师……笑了……我做得、好吗？”

好个头！卡卡西猛地咬住嘴唇。他想痛骂这不知天高地厚的小子，谁给他的胆量独自断后？谁让他在成年前就开到景门？谁允许他擅自把自己搞成这副惨状？但他确实做得好得不能再好了，拖住了岩隐的突袭，让卡卡西暗杀敌方指挥后惊险撤离，也为北部营地争取了足够的转移时间。可是好与不好，不是这样简单就可以衡量的。

反过来，他更想狠狠地骂自己，不该丢下三个年幼的学生，不该自以为不会出意外，战场不就是一个接一个意外组成的吗？他本以为自己这次不会活着回来了，结果没想到顺利得过分，原来是意外出在了学生身上。

“……你做得很好，但下次不要这样了，永远不要。”他艰难地保持住笑容，柔声道。

“……？”凯的目光十分迷惑，又带着十二分的信任，即使不明所以，也乖乖点了点头。

他的脸颊紧贴着卡卡西的胸膛，竭力汲取每一丝体温，他想活下去，想更多地看到老师微笑，可惜眼皮不怎么听使唤。

“别睡！”卡卡西高声喝道，声音中的惧意吓了自己一跳。

“老师，别怕。”

谁怕了！他眼前突然模糊起来，是雨变大了吗？该死，他的速度还得再快点……早知道该向水门请教飞雷神的。

“……别睡。”他轻声重复。

“别怕……”怀中少年双目慢慢阖起，他一定是没有听到，因为这孩子往常最听话了。

“别睡、别睡……”别离开我。连学生都救不了，他算哪门子的老师啊。

长靴踏在树枝上，打了一下滑，是卡卡西一时忘记凝聚查克拉了。木叶的天才忍者怎么会犯这种错误……他失去平衡、从树上落下的瞬间，身体已经习惯性地调整到最稳的落地姿态，只不过这一点点失误，更放大了查克拉枯竭带来的疲惫感。

来不及给自己调整呼吸的时间，卡卡西立刻重新跃上树枝，不敢确认学生的体征，只盲目地相信他一定能够做得到。这是他最勤奋自律的学生，永远都恪守承诺，这次一定也会一样。卡卡西离开前，他亲口保证了会平安等他回来。

“如果我们都回来了，你就要……”他会定下什么自我约束？卡卡西猜不到，他现在大脑一片空白。

好像就在几秒前，凯的身体还带着燃烧生命的滚烫温度，这会儿为什么就有些冷了？卡卡西想收紧双臂，把更多体温传递给他，又怕对他造成更多伤害。学生的下巴、颧骨、鼻梁贴在他胸口，有点硌得慌，但更多的还是冷，冷得他双腿不听使唤地开始打哆嗦。

“我要……”

“凯！”卡卡西松了一口气，终于鼓起勇气低头看了他一眼。他的学生仍然双目紧闭，只有嘴唇在动，好像回答老师的提问是某种本能。卡卡西想让他不要浪费力气讲话了，可是听不到他的声音，更让人不安。

“老师，我……”

“什么？”他没听清，透支查克拉让他有些耳鸣，头也疼得要命，但这些都不是问题。

问题是还有多远，医忍们的行军速度不会这么快吧？要是帕克他们在就好了，可惜他现在没有一丁点儿查克拉来支持通灵术。

他绝对不能有事……卡卡西不知道向哪路神明祈求。他的学生是他最重要的责任，父亲为他而死都没能让他懂得守护的力量，是这三个小鬼让他开了窍。父亲……对了，父亲还特地嘱咐过，要照顾好戴先生的遗孤，他不能失信。

当时就应该转行做医忍的，雷属性的查克拉手术刀应该挺厉害……卡卡西胡思乱想着，试图赶走无底的恐惧。

肺因为沉重的呼吸而灼痛，抱着学生的双臂似乎天生就长成了这样的形状，无法挪动一丝一毫。他麻木地向前跃出一步又一步，眼前渐渐暗下来，是天黑了吗？他明明没跑多久……还是已经跑了太久？他用力眨眨眼，想要在越来越狭窄的视野中看清前路，却起了反效果。都怪这孩子，为什么我也想睡了……

“卡卡西老师！”

他好像听到了谁在呼唤，是熟悉的声音。他又从树上跌下去了吗？浑身都好痛，希望没人看到他这副落水狗的模样，特别是玖辛奈，她会笑他一辈子的。

“老师，放开他，这样不行……”

“静音，你想想办法！”

“把你们老师打晕吧。”

“呃……他好像已经……”

“……我没事。”卡卡西稍稍缓过来，发现自己跪倒在泥水中，从各个关节涌来的疼痛啃噬着他，同时也让他从短暂的断片中恢复了意识。

原来天还亮着，雨也还在下，他看了看附近的环境，迟钝的感官却分辨不出方位。他试着松开双臂，让年轻的医忍为学生治疗，可它们保持了太久相同的动作，已经僵得难以动弹。

“我手僵了，你俩过来。”他以目示意玄间和惠比寿，两个男孩子对视了一眼，一人一只握住老师的臂膀。

“放心，我不会记仇的。”也许因为静音始终镇定的态度，卡卡西也放松了些。

“我应该让你签字画押……”

玄间说着，冷不防扯开他的左手，随着肩关节咔吧一声脆响，卡卡西痛得出了一脑门儿冷汗。

“这样就可以了，让他继续靠着卡卡西先生右臂。”静音制止了战战兢兢要掰他右手的惠比寿，不浪费一秒，查克拉手术刀已经切开了凯的上衣，而后双手泛起浅绿柔光。

“等一下，”玄间顿时如临大敌，“这下岂不是只有我会被卡卡西老师记仇？！”

“说了我不会记仇……应该不会。”卡卡西好不容易喘匀了气儿，见静音丝毫不慌乱，稍稍有了逗弄学生的心思。

“……”玄间翻了个白眼，不再理他。

“他的主要损伤是经脉和上肢，还有烫伤，”静音年纪虽小，却已得纲手的多年真传，掌仙术所过之处，凯的烧伤肉眼可见地愈合了，“短时间内大量的查克拉流通非常危险，特别是对未发育完全的忍者来说。”

“会有后遗症吗？”

“应该不会，”女孩子笑笑，“他没有长时间保持那个状态，而且常年累月的修行让他体质比这个年纪的忍者强很多，也许会有几天下不了床、一两周行动不便……好了。”

“好了？”惠比寿狐疑地问，“就这样？”

静音指指还在落雨的天空：“在这里只能做紧急处理，烫伤不用担心了，骨头和经脉我简单接了一下，其他的先回营地再说吧。”

见两个同期和一位长辈都眼巴巴地看着她，她又无奈道：“卡卡西先生赶到得很快，而且最关键的‘及时医治’已经完成了，也许他一觉醒来就会用青春继续折磨你们……但我不建议你们再拖延下去。”

* * *

“你不进去吗？”

水门悄无声息地闪现在他身边，望向不远处的医疗帐篷。他过来探望琳，听说卡卡西班伤得最重的那个小鬼醒了，于是顺路过来，猜到会在附近找到这位同班。

“……我有时候觉得你比我更适合做暗部。”卡卡西没移开目光。玄间和惠比寿刚刚钻进一顶帐篷，不一会儿里面就传来了隐隐的笑声。

水门撇撇嘴，学着卡卡西的样子，放松地靠在树上：“还是免了……你这次也不该回去的。”

“职责所在，我有什么办法。”

有片阳光穿透树冠落在他身前，他换了个姿势，脚尖刚好踏进那朵光点，不一会儿就感到温暖。岩隐和雾隐都开始撤军了，营地里难得一片祥和，最忙碌的医忍们也渐渐放缓脚步，可以在查房换药的路上和同事、朋友闲聊几句了。

难以想象两天前他们还在被两国夹击，而扭转这一切的两个人都奄奄一息。一想到这，卡卡西就像是要把那顶帐篷瞪出洞来。

他对凯所有的印象都是明亮的，是在崖下大呼小叫要向他看齐的孩童，是教室里用闪闪发光的黑眼睛望向他的预备下忍，是缠着他多教一个步法的学生。水门总说他对凯关注过度了，但他不以为意，父亲与戴先生的遗愿另说，只是这样勤奋又懂事的孩子，又会有哪个老师不喜欢呢？他反而觉得自己关注还太少，不然就不会让凯落到前几天濒危的境地。

他呵护那么多年的学生，还这样年轻，有大把的美好未来在等待。他要看着他长大，亲自将他培养成最出色的忍者，让那双眼睛永远清澈，让他自由自在地追寻自己的青春，任何苦难都无法击倒他……他绝不允许任何意外发生。

“卡卡西，你……”

“怎么？”卡卡西心不在焉地问。他正看着玄间和惠比寿推着凯的轮椅出来散步，凯一脸新奇，一点也不像个伤员。

他没察觉自己露出了怎样的笑容。

你让我想起了我病床前的玖辛奈。水门福至心灵，眼睛一下子瞪大了，想也没想就脱口而出：“你喜欢他吧？”

“嗯？当然了，你不喜欢琳吗？”

“不，我是说……”水门深吸一口气，他不知道自己会收到什么反应，虽然这几年收敛了很多，但他的同班可不是以好脾气出名的，“你们，就像我和玖辛奈。”

凌厉的目光直射过来，却没有他想象中那样刺骨，不过被鄙夷地瞪视还是很让人不爽。水门任凭卡卡西盯着，感觉在他眼中自己像个疯子，或者变态，或者两者都是。

“拜托……他还是个孩子。”

水门难以置信地眨眨眼——卡卡西没有反驳。

“没关系，木叶的合法婚龄是16岁，他快到了。”未来的四代目火影愣愣地说。

卡卡西终于意识到了自己的错误，同时也反应过来水门说了什么。“婚龄”？认真的吗？他以为我会和一个小鬼结——

思绪卡了壳，有个声音在问“不会吗”，听起来像另一个自己。

他已经是你最喜欢的学生了，也可以是最喜欢的别的什么。那个声音说。

等一下，为什么他会突然想到结婚？和自己的学生？中间是不是缺了太多环节？不对，这些环节根本不应该出现啊！

“你是不是哪里不对劲？”卡卡西无视脸颊浮现的热度，转过身皱眉打量他，木叶将来的领导人不会有什么问题吧？

水门完全不觉得自己不对劲，反而觉得避而不答的卡卡西有问题：“那么，你不喜欢他咯？”

“我……”

“卡卡西老师不喜欢我？我让你失望了吗？”

意想不到的声音出现在身后，卡卡西飞快地回头，那孩子的双眼和他的声音一样纯真，让他心中升起浓浓的罪恶感。

他没有不喜欢自己的学生，也没有喜欢……没有“那种”喜欢，大概。

“不，我……你一直都做得很好，好好养伤。嗯……我有事先走了。”卡卡西在眼眶都烧红之前跃离了原地。

“咦，你不是说活着回来就要向卡卡西老师告白的吗？怎么让他跑了？”

“我是这么打算的，可是卡卡西老师好像先向我告白了……？”

我没有！卡卡西在脑海中大声地反驳，现在的孩子一天天都在想什么！学生们的交谈与水门放肆的大笑被他甩在身后，真棒，他敢说一会儿玖辛奈就会跑来质问他了。

他心里乱糟糟的，有点像某次任务回来，看到父亲牵着凯的手，在旗木老宅的后院遛狗，戴先生一身泥巴，坐在台阶上笑眯眯地看着，这副奇异的家庭和睦画面让他想要微笑，又有些微妙的恐慌。凯很久以前就是他的亲人了，那个幼小却意志坚定的孩子，一定会成为强大的忍者，他一边这样坚信着，一边害怕自己无法守护他长大。

或许现在可以稍微放心一些，那孩子有了自己的同期和队友，他们父亲的牺牲都没有打败他，反而让他更加出色。卡卡西无法抑制地骄傲，这是凯的成就，这样优秀的新生代忍者，是他的学生、他的家人、他的……别的什么。

打住。脸上滚烫的温度一路蔓延到肩头，他急忙阻止自己往下想，战争还没结束，而且凯真的还是个孩子。

不过有一件事是确定的。卡卡西提醒自己，等水门上任后，一定要让他把木叶的合法婚龄推迟到19岁……不，22岁。


End file.
